Results of analyses of growth and intellectual development have been prepared for separate publication. The conclusions reached in an initial publication in Science that analyses of CPP interracial for IQ data indicate that race of mother as a postnatal environmental indicator accounts for much of the black-white IQ have been strengthened in a paper published this year. Analyses of Bayley Mental and Motor Scores, taken at 8 months, when maternal social influences will have had little effect show no differences between children of black-white and white/black matings. Also a more convincing demonstration has been made of lack of bias in genetic or socio-economic factors affecting four year IQ on the paternal side. The physical development data have been re-analyzed to compare all properly selected CPP interracial and monoracial matings. Hospital variation and other background factors corrected for by multivariate regression. At birth children born to white mothers, whether by white or black fathers, are very similar in weight and length. Monoracial blacks are definitely smaller and interracials with black mothers may be intermediate in size (small numbers cloud the issue). At four months interracials with white mothers fall behind in weight (but catch up after one year), perhaps because of social stresses in the household. A paper has been submitted for publication.